


Mother's Day Surprises

by Mister_Apology



Series: Chaldea's Number One Mom [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bondage, Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, F/F, Kissing, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Mother Complex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Apology/pseuds/Mister_Apology
Summary: Raikou enjoys Mother's Day with Mash and Gudako
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Minamoto no Yorimitsu | Berserker, Mash Kyrielight | Shielder/Minamoto no Raikou | Berserker
Series: Chaldea's Number One Mom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Mother's Day Surprises

Raikou to herself as she walked down the halls of Chaldea, heading toward her room. It was late enough that the lights were already being dimmed, a gentle reminder to the Servants that the human staff still needed sleep. She said her hellos and nodded politely the few times she passed other Servants or Chaldea staff, all preparing to turn in for the night as well, but her heart wasn’t truly in it. 

“Was I expecting too much of them?”

Mother’s Day was almost over, and she had hardly seen Mash or Gudako at all. Raikou had enjoyed a lovely time that afternoon with Kintoki, and Ushiwakamaru had been sweet enough to have dinner with her and chat, so perhaps she had developed unrealistic expectations. After all, she wasn’t exactly sure how widely this day was celebrated. It was entirely possible that neither Gudako, a Japanese girl, nor Mash, born and raised within Chaldea, had ever observed Mother’s Day. 

Still, she thought, pouting slightly, it would’ve been nice to spend a bit of time together. Both girls had been busy all day, and during the brief chance she had gotten to speak with them, Mash had apologized and told Raikou that she wouldn’t be able to get back to their room until late at night. With how much Mash had been clinging to her lately and Gudako’s typical energetic affection, she was feeling a little starved of affection without either of them around. It was almost enough to make her cry, but she refrained from doing so. Their work was important, and Raikou didn’t want to make either of them feel guilty. The best thing to do would be to go to bed early so she could have a good start the next day.

The sight that greeted Raikou as she opened the door to her room completely upended her plans for that night.

“Suuurpriiiise~! We’re your present~!”

Mash and Gudako lay on their sides atop the bed Raikou and Mash shared together. Each young woman was dressed in only a single red ribbon that tantalizingly wound around her body, showing off large amounts of beautiful skin, but still hiding enough to tantalize. Their wrists were tied behind their backs in large, red bows, as were their ankles. The girls’ faces were flushed red with anticipation as they looked at Raikou hopefully. Gudako grinned with confidence while Mash turned even redder with embarrassment.

It was enough to get any woman excited.

“Well,” Raikou said as she closed the door behind her, “I can’t say the two of you didn’t surprise me. Is this why I haven’t seen you all day?”

“Yep,” Gudako replied cheerfully, wiggling in her bonds with excitement. “They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, so I thought you’d appreciate us even more if we kept our distance for a while.”

Raikou walked over to a cabinet where she kept most of the few possessions that were truly hers. She quickly opened a drawer and drew out a bottle of clear liquid from where she had kept it safe, and drank it just as quickly, not wasting a single drop. Raikou set the bottle down atop the cabinet and smiled to herself. She ignored Mash and Gudako’s curious gazes as she finally sat down on the side of her bed.

“What was that?” Gudako asked, twisting around to try to get a better look at the empty bottle.

“Never mind for now,” Raikou answered brusquely. “You’re not the only ones who can think up surprises.” She sighed theatrically at their disappointed pouts. “Really, you two should know better than to play a trick on your mother like this,” Raikou said, but she smiled fondly at them anyway. Her gaze traveled up their bodies, drinking in the delicious sight. “I suppose you weren’t wrong, though. The two of you make a wonderful gift.”

“Good,” Gudako giggled. “I’m glad. Happy Mother’s Day, Raikou.” By wiggling, she managed to bump Mash with her hip. “Go on, Mash.”

Mash looked up at Raikou shyly through her partially parted bangs. “Happy Mother’s Day, Mommy. We love you.”

Raikou’s voice caught in her throat for a moment. Instead of speaking, she patted each girl tenderly on the head. Mash and Gudako nuzzled her hands, tenderly showing their appreciation for her touch. Tears began to flow down Raikou’s cheeks, and she smiled from the depths of her heart.

“I really am so lucky,” she whispered, wiping away a tear, “to have girls as wonderful as the two of you. Thank you for loving me, both of you. You mother loves you, too.” Raikou breathed in a deep breath and sighed. Her gaze swept down the two girls on her bed again, stoking the hunger she felt building up inside. “Now, which one of my presents should I unwrap first?”

“Pick Mash,” Gudako replied eagerly, doing her best to nudge the other girl closer to Raikou. “She was on board with the idea, but she took staying away from you pretty hard. You know how needy she is.”

Raikou chuckled as she leaned over Mash, who was managing to turn even redder than before. “If that true, Mash? Did my baby girl miss her mommy?”

“Yes,” Mash gasped. She was caught up in Raikou’s gaze and her breathing had become rapid and heavy. “Yes, I missed you so much, Mommy! Please, please unwrap me!”

“Hmm,” Raikou purred. “We’ll see. Maybe I’ll unwrap you, if you’re a good girl for Mommy.” Mash looked as if she was about to protest, but stopped herself. Raikou chuckled to herself again at Mash’s eagerness. “Good girl. Just let Mommy take care of you.”

Raikou quickly pulled Mash into her lap. Before the girl could utter a sound, Raikou sealed her mouth with her own. Mash immediately melted into the kiss letting herself be enveloped in Raikou’s presence. Raikou effortlessly deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue inside Mash’s mouth, savoring the girl like a glass of wine. Mash began to writhe in pleasure, her body long since becoming needy for Raikou’s touch. The older woman knew what to expect and held the girl closer to herself, but not painfully so, to prevent Mash from falling out of her lap. 

Maintaining the kiss, Raikou slowly opened one eye to watch Gudako’s reaction. The other young woman was flushed almost as deep a red as Mash was, and her breath likewise had turned heavy. Gudako eagerly rubbed her thighs together, desperate to relieve the heat that watching Raikou and Mash had built up inside of her. Raikou supposed it would be unfair to keep her waiting. She broke her kiss with Mash, a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips. Mash whimpered in protest, but Raikou silenced her with a finger to the girl’s lips.

“Shhh,” she soothed. “Be patient, Baby. Mommy will take care of you soon. There’s no rush.”

Raikou laid Mash back down onto the bed and scooped Gudako up into her arms. Gudako eagerly welcomed Raikou’s kiss and cuddled in closer to her. Raikou preferred her kisses to be deep and long lasting, so that she would always be able to savor them properly. Gudako was more than happy to comply, and allowed her to take as much time as she needed. The Master was the type of girl to always adjust herself to her partner’s pace, a trait that suited Raikou pleasantly. 

After finishing the kiss, Raikou licked her lips while Gudako gasped for breath. She placed Gudako down beside Mash and stood up. Once Raikou was sure their gaze was fixed on her, she slowly began to undress. Each piece of clothing was removed with the utmost delicacy and with absolutely no urgency. Raikou enjoyed both the attention she received as she disrobed and the obvious effect her increasingly naked form was having on the two young women in front of her. When she had at last slipped out of her bra and panties, she knelt over Mash and Gudako, and soaked in the adoration that shone from the girls’ eyes. 

“Kiss each other,” Raikou instructed in a breathy whisper. “Mommy wants to see how ready you are for her.”

Mash and Gudako eagerly complied. It was somewhat difficult for them to position their bodies correctly, still being tied up, but the girls were soon face to face and passionately making out. While Gudako could naturally intuit Raikou’s fondness for slow kissing and Mash had spent so many nights with her that she knew by heart how the older woman’s preferences, they wasted no time with one another. Mash and Gudako kissed each other desperately and messily. They pressed into one another, fiercely trying to relieve the pressure Raikou had been building up within them. They glanced over at Raikou occasionally as they made out, hopeful that their efforts were satisfying to her. 

Their hopes weren’t in vain. Raikou was obviously pleased with the performance. Her own face had become flushed and her breath had slowed. One hand was raised to her breast to fondle herself while her other crept between her legs, gently rubbing against her clit. Seeing Raikou’s arousal only redoubled Mash and Gudako’s own, and they desperately moaned and pressed into one another, both for her sake and their own.

“Enough,” Raikou panted at last. “That’s enough, my dears. Sit up and let Mommy unwrap you.” 

The two girls immediately struggled to right themselves and got upon their knees facing Raikou. She reached out and grasped the end of each girl’s ribbon, Mash with her left and Gudako with her right. The ribbons wrapping the girls unraveled with a swift tug, finally leaving the two girls completely naked, save for the bows still binding their wrists and ankles. Raikou couldn’t help but marvel at how well thought out the wrapping must’ve been to hold up so well yet still come undone with a single pull. 

She hummed to herself as Mash and Gudako looked at her hopefully, their arousal now entirely apparent. Reaching out, she pulled the two girls into her warm embrace, holding them snug against herself. Raikou gave each of them quick kisses in rapid succession. When Gudako wasn’t being kissed she pressed herself closer to Raikou and kissed and nibbled her ear. When it was Gudako’s turn, Mash would nuzzle against Raikou’s neck and shoulder, placing quick licks and kisses over her flawless skin. 

Raikou finally decided to relieve the girls’ desperation when Mash began to hopefully grind herself against Raikou’s thigh. Raikou hummed satisfyingly to herself as she pulled in Mash for another kiss while Gudako cuddled up against her. She lowered her arms from her girls’ shoulders where she had held them and slipped her hands in between Mash and Gudako’s legs. Both young women sighed in relief as Raikou’s index and middle fingers of each hand slid inside them. Gudako jerked her hips as Raikou let her fuck herself on her fingers while Mash, still being kissed, slumped helplessly against the other woman and pressed her breasts against her.

“Mommy,” Gudako gasped, “Mommy, I’m close!”

“Easy, Sweetheart,” Raikou chuckled. “Hold on just a little bit longer. Mash isn’t ready yet, and Mommy wants to see the two of you come together.”

Gudako could only nod in response as she tried to slow down enough not to orgasm while she waited for Mash while still keeping herself on the edge. Mash began to slide herself up and down Raikou’s fingers, not wanting to keep either Gudako nor Raikou waiting. Raikou whispered a word of praise into her ear as she kept fingering her and let Gudako lean in for a kiss. 

After another minute had passed, Mash leaned against Raikou. “I’m ready, Mommy,” she murmured as she gasped for breath. “Please, make us come!”

Raikou smiled sweetly and curled her fingers. Mash and Gudako climaxed in unison, and their cries formed the most beautiful duet Raikou had ever heard. Their orgasm left them both weak in the knees, and they shuddered and gasped for breath as they lent against Raikou for support. Raikou slid her fingers out of their pussies and fell backwards onto the bed, allowing the two younger women to collapse onto her. She eased their cries with gentle kisses and the three of them cuddled into one another. 

“Here,” Raikou purred, crossing her arms and extending her left hand to Gudako and her right to Mash, “be good girls and clean off Mommy’s fingers.”

The two girls immediately understood what was needed of them. Pressing their bodies up even closer to Raikou, they began to clean off each other’s juices from Raikou’s fingers. Raikou let slip a sigh of pleasure at the sight of Mash and Gudako licking and suckling on her fingers. Both girls were so, so cute, and they were all hers. 

Once they had finished, Mash and Gudako snuggled in closer atop Raikou as she embraced them both in a warm hug. They shared countless small kisses, with each young woman peppering Raikou’s neck and shoulders with their mouths and grazing her skin with their teeth when not engaging her lips.

“I’m so lucky,” Raikou whispered, “to have girls as sweet as the two of you. I love you both, so, so much.”

“We love you too, Mommy,” Gudako sighed as she laid her head against Raikou’s breast. “You’re the best mother any girl could ever hope for.”

“We love you so much, Mommy,” Mash whispered. She nuzzled against Raikou’s ear and breathed in her scent. “We love you, so please let us make you feel good, too.”

Raikou couldn’t help but weep tears of utmost happiness. They were both so precious and dear to her, everything she had ever wanted, it sometimes felt like she was in a dream. 

“Yes,” she sighed. “Mommy wants you to make love to her.”

She rose slightly and scooted to the top of the bed. With Mash and Gudako’s ankles still bound and their wrists tied behind their backs, pulled them into the positions she desired. She left Gudako laying partially atop her, with the red head’s face against her breast. Mash lay between Raikou’s legs with her cheek against her inner thigh. Finally, Raikou made herself comfortable at the top of the bed, resting her head against her favorite pillow. 

“Aww,” Gudako complained playfully, “I wanted to be the one to eat you out, Mommy.”

Raikou laughed and tousled her hair. “Be patient, Baby. There’ll be time for that later. Besides,” she hummed as she caressed Mash’s cheek with her other hand, “Mommy already knows how you good you are with your mouth. Let’s give Mash a chance.”

“I’ve been getting a lot better,” Mash proudly declared as she nuzzled against Raikou’s hand. “Thank you for letting me get lots of practice, and for being such a good teach.”

“Thank you for being such a good student,” Raikou chuckled. “Now, show Mommy what you’ve learned.”

Mash eagerly pressed her mouth against Raikou’s pussy. Even though the older woman hadn’t received any attention there that night, Mash was gratified to see that the two of them had still managed to get her wet. She began placing a quick kiss Raikou’s clit before licking her folds, each stroke of her tongue pressing deeper and deeper. Gudako busied by pressing her face between Raikou’s breasts and tenderly kissing and sucking on each one. 

Raikou sighed in satisfaction as the two girls pleasured her. She ran her fingers through Mash and Gudako’s hair, lovingly petting and caressing the two of them. It didn’t take long for their efforts to push her to the brink of orgasm. Gudako’s mouth on her breasts felt almost as good as it did on her pussy, and Mash had learned a great deal from both Raikou and Gudako in the arts of pleasuring another woman. When they finally brought her to climax, her voice as she cried out was the most beautiful sound either of them had ever heard. 

Mash wriggled up beside Gudako to lay her head upon Raikou’s chest. She pet them once again, and they both nuzzled affectionately against her hands. Gudako leaned over and licked Raikou’s juices off of Mash’s face. Raikou shuddered in pleasure at the sight, and when Gudako noticed, she gave her a big grin. 

“How was it, Mommy?” Mash asked, eager to be praised. 

“You were both _amazing_. You’ve been getting very good at that, Mash. Now,” Raikou said, caressing the preening girls, “Mommy wants you to switch places.”

Raikou pulled Mash up on top of her hugged her against her breasts. Mash eagerly began sucking on a stiff nipple, earning her an amused laugh. Gudako rolled down the bed an wriggled between Raikou’s legs. She hesitated before beginning, and lifted herself up on her knees so she could look at Raikou over Mash.

“I’ve gotten a little better at holding myself back, but if I go down on you, Mommy, I won’t be able to stop myself for a while. Do you want to set a timer to go off? 

Raikou though to herself while idly patting Mash’s head. She quickly took account of how long the three of them had been making love, comparing it to another amount of time she had to be aware of. She reached over to a digital clock on the bedside table with her free hand and made an adjustment.

“You can go for twenty minutes, Sweetheart,” Raikou said, setting the timer. “And try to start on Mash’s pussy first, I’d like to see what it looks like when you go down on someone else.”

Gudako grinned and laid down again, somehow managing to undo the ribbon binding the other girl’s ankles with just her teeth. Mash’s hips were now directly over Raikou’s, which would make switching from one to the other easy, even when lost the ability to focus on anything else other than eating out the women before her.

“Wait, whAAAAA _AAAAaaaaaa_ ~!” Mash began before being immediately cut off as Gudako began to eat her out.

Raikou found the spectacle as curious as it was arousing. She had often been on the receiving end of Gudako’s tongue, but had never gotten the chance to see her effect on other people, even in the times they had made love with Mash and other girls. Within just the first few licks, Mash’s pupils dilated and her gaze became unfocused. Her breathing lost all rhythm and she was reduced to moaning uncontrollably. She seemed to have lost all awareness of the world beyond Gudako’s tongue, but her body reacted instinctively when Raikou kissed her, melting into the older woman with not hesitation. Raikou felt a sudden gentle pressure her own folds and had just enough time to realize that Gudako had switched to pleasuring her before all of her mind’s higher faculties were replaced with warm, pink clouds in a tsunami of ecstasy.

She finally regained consciousness with Gudako kneeling worriedly over the two of them. The clock’s timer beeped in the background as Mash drooled exhaustedly over her breast. 

“Oh good,” Gudako sighed in relief, “you’re awake.”

“Mmmm,” Raikou hummed, sitting up and shaking Mash awake, “I’ll never cease to be amazed at how good you are with your mouth, Baby.”

Gudako blushed and preened a little at the praise. “Aw, shucks. Thanks, Mommy.”

“What do you want us to do next, Mommy?” Mash asked, shifting position kneel at Raikou’s side opposite of Gudako.

Raikou looked at the clock as she switched off the alarm. If the instructions had been right, then it was just about time. She quickly undid the bows around their wrists and the one on Gudako’s ankles, finally giving both young women unrestricted movement.

“Well then,” Raikou purred, adjusting herself so that she could keep her legs folded under her thighs and lean back with her hands placed on the bed behind her, “Mommy wants her baby girls to suck on her breasts.”

Mash and Gudako easily read their cues from her position, and each straddled one of her thighs, Mash and Raikou’s left and Gudako on her right. Simultaneously, they placed their mouths over her stiff nipples. Gudako was content to merely flick Raikou’s nipple with her tongue while savoring the feel of her breast in her mouth, but Mash dove directly, almost greedily, into the task of sucking on her Raikou’s breast. Raikou placed a hand behind each girl’s head and held them closer. 

She could feel it. The medicine she had gotten from Da Vinci was working, She should say something first. 

“To tell the truth,” she gasped as Mash and Gudako continued to suck on her breasts, “You mother has a bit of a surprise for the two of you as well. I was saving it for the right time, but when you two looked so cute on Mommy’s bed that I couldn’t help myself and I... I-“

Raikou was unable to finish. She interrupted herself as Mash and Gudako’s teamwork pulled out something from deep inside of her. She dropped her hands from their heads to better support herself and cried out. A sweet, warm liquid began to fill Mash and Gudako’s mouths, and as they pulled away in surprise a spray of creamy white milked squirted from Raikou’s nipples, cover their faces in small droplets.

Mash and Gudako stared at one another in stunned silence, before turning in unison to face Raikou.

“You see,” Raikou began, somewhat unnerved by Mash and Gudako’s astonished stares, “I had asked Da Vinci to make a medicine for me that would allow me to produce breast milk. All of my children from when I was a human were adopted, and since I never gave birth I’ve always wondered what it would be like to breast feed my children. And,” she stammered as she began to cry, “and now that the three of us have this relationship, I thought that sharing my milk with you would truly affirm my bond with the two of you as your mother. I’m, I’m sorry if this was too much for you.”

Their astonished expressions still unchanged, Mash and Gudako turned to look at one another, and then back at Raikou. They dove for her breasts simultaneously, each girl pressing her mouth to one of Raikou’s nipples and suckling greedily. Raikou gasped in surprise and joy as the two young women pressed their bodies flush against hers as they drank her breast milk. Raikou cried out from excitement and the sharp spike of pleasure of having the girls she loved the most lavish attention on her lactating breasts, and more milk seeped from her nipples into Mash and Gudako’s mouths. 

She wrapped on arm around each girl and held them close. Never removing their mouths from her breasts, Mash and Gudako repositioned themselves so they each straddled one of Raikou’s thighs. In unison, they ground their pussies against Raikou’s leg, rubbing up against her with reckless abandon as they lost themselves to the deliciousness of their mother’s milk. Without stopping, Gudako pressed her hand between Raikou’s legs, teasing at clit and folds, and Mash’s hand soon joined hers.

Raikou didn’t even bother holding back her tears as she hugged them even closer. Their mouths on her breasts, their tongues lapping at her nipples, their womanhood against her thighs, and their hands at her core, all the joy and pleasure Mash and Gudako gave her mingled together to form an indescribable ecstasy. 

The girls suckling at her breasts and drinking up her milk were the sweetest, cutest young women in the entire world, and they were _hers_! _Her_ Mash! _Her_ Gudako! Her precious, adorable baby girls. 

The three of them climaxed at the exact same time. With Raikou’s orgasm, a stream of milk came from her breasts, and it was all Mash and Gudako could do to gulp it down fast enough not to waste a single drop. Raikou collapsed onto her back and the two younger women fell with her, not for an instant removing their mouths from her breasts until they had drunk up every last ounce of milk. Once they finished, both girls gave Raikou a deep, heartfelt kiss. 

“So,” Raikou purred, stroking their hair, “how did you two girls like Mommy’s surprise?”

“Amashing,” Mash slurred sleepily as she nuzzled against Raikou’s hand.

“I thought our idea was pretty good,” Gudako agreed, “but yours was definitely the best, Mommy.”

“Good,” Raikou yawned, beginning to feel tired herself, “I’m glad.”

The three women, mother and daughters, got underneath the blankets of the bed and cuddled up to one another. Mash and Gudako would’ve been perfectly happy to end the night there, but Raikou had another suggestion.

“Mash? Gudako?” she asked sweetly, with all the satisfaction of a woman who had everything she wanted in the world. “Mommy thinks she’s making milk again, so if you wouldn’t mind?”

Mash and Gudako happily complied. Still feeling sleepy, they placed their mouths tightly over Raikou’s breasts and began to lap up the first drops of milk from her nipples. Raikou sighed in content as the three of them drifted off to sleep. Even as they slept, Mash and Gudako never stopped suckling hopefully on their mother’s breasts, and Raikou never for a moment left her daughters disapointed.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to finish this on Mother's Day and I just barely made it, at least in my time zone. 
> 
> This is actually set before the other Mash x Raikou lactation fic I wrote a bit ago, so I'll probably organize everything together later.


End file.
